555th Scout Trooper Squadron
The 555th Scout Trooper Squadron is assigned to the 501st Legion as an auxiliary. They serve aboard the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] where they serve as an additional maneuver force on 501st operations in support of Task Force Inquisitor. Unit History Troops Alpha Troop Alpha troop is a front line unit. First, Second and Third Platoons are all standard Scout Platoons compromised of three lances equiped with speeder bikes and one with repulsor sleds. Fourth Platoon is equipped with Four Swift Assault 5 Hoverscouts. They typically deploy with Stormtrooper squads, carrying them in the troop compartments of their Hoverscouts. Beta Troop Beta troop is a front line unit. First and Second Platoons are standard scout platoons compromised of three lances equiped with speeder bikes and one with repulsor sleds. Third Platoon is a standard scout platoon compromised of of three lances equiped with speeder bikes and one with repulsor sleds currently attached to the 1232nd SOG. Fourth Platoon is equipped with Four Swift Assault 5 Hoverscouts. They typically deploy with Stormtrooper squads, carrying them in the troop compartments of their Hoverscouts. Gamma Troop Gamma troop is a front line unit. First, Second and Third Platoons are all standard scout platoons compromised of three lances equiped with speeder bikes and one with repulsor sleds. Fourth Platoon is equipped with Four Swift Assault 5 Hoverscouts. They typically deploy with Stormtrooper squads, carrying them in the troop compartments of their Hoverscouts. Delta Troop Delta Troop of the 555th is a special operations troop. First Platoon is special in that all four of it's lances are equiped with BARC Speeders. They tend to serve as honor guard for the various VIPs of Task Force Inquisitor or in combat by providing light support to the 501st's compliment of Storm Commandos. Second and Third Platoons are equipped with Swift Assault 5 Hoverscouts. They serve as a primary means of battlefield transport and close support for deployed elements of Storm Commandos. Fourth Platoon is equipped with a special variant of the Mekuun Repulsor Scout. These vehicles have been coated with a rubberized material and stripped down of almost all of their electronics to reduce their electronic footprint to as small as possible. This allows the vehicle to carry 5 Storm Commandos. They are used almost exclusively to insert and extract Storm Commando forces behind enemy lines. Epsilon Troop Epslion Troop is almost unique in the Imperial military. There are no vehicles assigned to their troop. They can trace their lineage back to the first Clone Troopers on Kamino. Taught by the native Kaminoians to train and ride the Aiwha, Epsilon Troopers specialize in training and riding native species from all across the Galaxy, from Dewbacks on Tatooine to flying Thranta. Quite often the members of Epsilon Troop will wear shock prods on their belts and decorate their shoulder pauldrons with distinctive gold stripes to denote their special status. Unit Structure Alpha Beta Gamma Troop each (80) *1st Platoon (20) **1st Lance (5/5) 74-Z speeder bike **2nd Lance (5/5) 74-Z speeder bike **3rd Lance (5/5) 74-Z speeder bike **4th Lance (5/5) 64-Y Swift 3 repulsor sled *2nd Platoon (20) **1st Lance (5/5) 74-Z speeder bike **2nd Lance (5/5) 74-Z speeder bike **3rd Lance (5/5) 74-Z speeder bike **4th Lance (5/5) 64-Y Swift 3 repulsor sled *3rd Platoon (20) **1st Lance (5/5) 74-Z speeder bike **2nd Lance (5/5) 74-Z speeder bike **3rd Lance (5/5) 74-Z speeder bike **4th Lance (5/5) 64-Y Swift 3 repulsor sled *4th Platoon (20) **1st Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout **2nd Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout **3rd Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout **4th Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout Delta Troop (80) *1st Platoon (20) **1st Lance (5/5) BARC speeder **2nd Lance (5/5) BARC speeder **3rd Lance (5/5) BARC speeder **4th Lance (5/5) BARC speeder *2nd Platoon (20) **1st Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout **2nd Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout **3rd Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout **4th Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout *3rd Platoon (20) **1st Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout **2nd Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout **3rd Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout **4th Lance (5/1) Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout *4th Platoon (20) **1st Lance (5/5) Modified Mekuun Repulsor Scout (Can Carry 5 Troopers each, stealth Capabilitys, no vehicle Armament) **2nd Lance (5/5) Modified Mekuun Repulsor Scout (Can Carry 5 Troopers each, stealth Capabilitys, no vehicle Armament) **3rd Lance (5/5) Modified Mekuun Repulsor Scout (Can Carry 5 Troopers each, stealth Capabilitys, no vehicle Armament) **4th Lance (5/5) Modified Mekuun Repulsor Scout (Can Carry 5 Troopers each, stealth Capabilitys, no vehicle Armament) (Troopers/Vehicles) Notable PCs SCT-1342 Lance Corporal Sylvera Dragonsar OOC Notes Currently the 555th contains one PC should more Scout Troopers join, the 555th would likely be the group chosen. Did you Know's and Facts That the 555th can lend a total Transport Capacity of additional *120 Troopers by Hoverscouts *100 People by Stealth enabled Mekuun Scouts not regarding the Unique Epsilon Troop That the 555th can bring to bear as vehicular weaponry a total of *135 Light Blaster Cannons *45 Medium Blaster Cannons and Drop nets *80 Standard Blaster Cannons *45 Heavy Blaster Cannons *45 Laser Cannons *45 Concussion missile launchers not regarding the Unique Epsilon Troop That all the vehicles in 555th together total an average speed of 514,58 km/h not regarding the Unique Epsilon Troop. Category:Military Units From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.